The technology relates to a transistor, a method of manufacturing the transistor, a display unit, and an electronic apparatus, which are suitable for application in which an organic semiconductor material is used for a semiconductor layer.
A Thin-Film Transistor (TFT) is used as a drive device in many electronic apparatuses such as display units. In the TFT, a gate electrode, a gate insulating layer, a semiconductor layer, and source-drain electrodes are provided on a substrate. For the semiconductor layer of such TFT, an inorganic material or an organic material is used. Expectations are placed on the semiconductor layer made of the organic material (i.e. an organic semiconductor layer) in terms of cost and flexibility, and the development thereof has been pursued (for example, see APPLIED PHYSICS LETTERS 2005, 87, 193508, and APPLIED PHYSICS LETTERS 2009, 94, 055304).